1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a computed tomography apparatus, and in particular to a computed tomography apparatus which permits examinations in the area of the small intestine to be conducted with improved visual definition in the image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computed tomography is currently the suitable method for radiological examination for many objectives. In addition to the display of bone structures, a good presentation of soft body parts is possible. Vessels can be particularly emphasized by the intravenous administration of contrast agents. The various known post-processing possibilities provide additional information for the diagnosis.
A good and radiation-free finding with respect to the esophagus and stomach is currently possible in the region of the gastrointestinal tract on the basis of gastroscopy. Colonoscopy, on the other hand, enables a finding of the colon area. Examination methods in the area of the small intestine are currently still unsatisfactory.